Happy Birthday, Yuma!
by waveringPhantom
Summary: It's Yuma's birthday! Poorlt written, dont expect much.


hey! this is a bad, poorly written story. it gets really fluffy near the middle...and a lunch cup is a cup of ramen.

Yuma laid down in his hammock, bored as hell. There was nothing on tv. All his friends were busy. Akari and Grandma were gone, though they promised to celebrate his birthday the next day. He rolled over on his side, fiddling with the key in between his fingers. Astral was in the key inspecting the spaceship.

Nobody at school rememberd his birthday. Even Ryoga had forgotten. Even when he gave him 38 hints(he counted), he was still clueless.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about it. _Ryoga _didn't even remember.

"Astral?" Yuma said quietly."Can you come out, please?"

The key glowed a few moments later, then Astral appeared."What is it Yuma?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored." Yuma said as he sat up.

"You could study your deck. Perhaps you'll find some new techniques." Astral suggested.

"But thats boring too."Yuma groaned.

There was a loud knock from down stairs.

"Okay Astral, you can go back.' Yuma said as he got off the hammock and went downstairs.

He walked across the living room, almost tripping on the misplaced rug.

He opened the door.

Ryoga smiled, leaning against the door frame.

Yuma smiled back, letting him in."What do you want?" Yuma asked playfully.

"I was bored." Ryoga shrugged as Yuma closed the door. He wrapped his arms around Yuma, kissing his lips firmly.

Yuma pulled away."I'm sorry Ryoga, I'm not in the best mood."

"Why not?" Ryoga asked innocently, shifting his bookbag from one shoulder to the other.

"No reason...do you want anything to eat? I can make a couple lunch cups."

"Sure, I'll be right back."Ryoga said before sprinting to Yuma's room.

Yuma sighed, heading for the kitchen. He got a couple of lunch cups out of the cabinet. He took the lid off of one, put in some water and stuck it in the mircowave. He heard Ryoga walk into the kitchen quietly.

"What flavor do you want? We have-Hey!" Yuma laughed as he felt Ryoga hug him from behind.

"Happy Birthday,"Ryoga said into Yuma's ear, holding a small present against Yuma's chest.

"You did remember!"Yuma said gleefully, spinning around and hugging Ryoga.

"Yeah," Ryoga said as he kissed Yuma's lips again, getting the response he was looking for. He set the present down on the counter.

"Mmm," Yuma opened his mouth as Ryoga massaged his back tenderly. "Ahh," Yuma tilted his head back as Ryoga sucked on his neck."Why are you-mmm-so good at this?" Yuma moaned.

Ryoga shrugged, nibbling Yuma's ear. "I know what you like..." He said, dipping his tongue in.

Yuma giggled."That tickles!" He laughed. He pulled away. "What flavor?" He asked, picking up the second cup.

"I'll share your's." Ryoga said, licking Yuma's collar bone.

"Hey," Yuma pushed Ryoga away again."Wait until we get up stairs..."

"Will we be able to make it that far?" Ryoga asked, sitting on the counter.

Yuma shrugged. He stepped closer to Ryoga, putting his hand on his knees. "Since it's my birthday, am I allowed in _here_?" He asked, slowly spreading Ryoga's legs.

"Wait til we get up stairs..."Ryoga teased.

The microwave bell went off."Whatever..." Yuma took the cup out of the microwave, stirring it. He took two forks out of a drawer and walked over to Ryoga, standing infront of him.

Ryoga wrapped his legs around Yuma's waist, pulling him closer. He took the cup and forks away from Yuma. "I'll feed you."

"Mmm," Yuma put his arms around Ryoga's hips."How lucky am I?"

"I'm sorry you were so sad at school today."Ryoga said, eating some of the noodles. "I felt bad for pretending not to remember..." He added, giving Yuma some noodles.

"It's fine..."

Once they were done eating they went up to Yuma's room. Yuma grabbed the present Ryoga had gotten him as well.

"Sit down," Ryoga said, sitting down by his bag.

Yuma sat down beside him, putting an arm around his waist.

Ryoga did the same. "Open your present." He said, nuzzling Yuma's cheek.

"Okay," Yuma pulled the white printer paper of the small cardbord box. He opened the box, dumping the contents onto the floor. They were 3 packets of duel monster cards, each an edition Yuma had been wanting for a while. "Ryoga," Yuma said, hugging Ryoga. "Thank you..."

"Mmm-hmm, look." Ryoga unzipped his book bag, pullling out a box of Yuma's favorite treats.

"Awesome!" Yuma said, kissing Ryoga.

"Dude, you're all kissy-kissy." Ryoga said, dodging Yuma lips.

"You dont like it?" Yuma asked, laughing.

"You're gonna grow a pair of boobs if you act like that..."

"So wont!" Yuma said, taking the box. "Can we dual tonight?"

"I thought you wanted to get into my pants tonight?"

"Well...That too..." Yuma said, blushing.

Ryoga laughed, taking one of the small packages out of the box. "We'll dual. Dont worry."

"OOOH!"Yuma shouted, choking on the treat."Can we dual now?" He asked, his eyes gleaming.

Ryoga sighed. "Okay, but just table-top."

"YES!" Yuma shouted, standing up and pulling over a coffee table.

"No Astral." Ryoga said.

"No need. I'll beet ya anyway!" Yuma laughed grabbing his deck.

Ryoga scooted closer to the table.

xxx27 duals later, ryoga won every one of themxxx

It was now 12:47, both Ryoga and Yuma were exaughsted. Yuma kept insisting they keep dualing, and Ryoga wouldn't sat no on Yuma's birthday.

"One more!" Yuma said, his eyes drooping.

"Geuss what?" Ryoga said, putting his arm on the table and resting his head on it.

"What?" Yuma asked, scooting over to Ryoga.

"It's 12:47.

"And?" Yuma asked, snuggling up with Ryoga.

"It's not your birthday anymore."

"...So?"

Ryoga smirked, kissing Yuma's nose."I can say no."

"B-B-But...You wouldnt, though,right?"

"Let's go to bed, Yuma."

"_Ooh_...I'm too tired to even have sex..."Yuma admitted. He stood up with Ryoga, walking to his hammock.

"Get in." Ryoga pushed Yuma into the hammock. He reached up, pulling on the light switch. Once that was turned off, he got into the hammock with Yuma.

Yuma snuggled against Ryoga's chest."Goodnite, Ryou..." Yuma said, kissing Ryoga's neck.

"'Night, Yuma. Happy Birthday..."

ewww, I wrote one of _those_. this is the worst story I have ever written. bluh...


End file.
